muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit the Frog filmography
A list of filmography for Kermit the Frog. 1950s *''Sam and Friends'' (1955-1961) 1960s *''Tales of the Tinkerdee'' (1962) *''Cinderella'' pilot (1965) *''The Idea Man'' (1966) *''Muppets On Puppets'' (1968) *''Sesame Street Pitch Reel'' (1969) *''Sesame Street'' (1969-2001, 2009) 1970s *''Hey Cinderella!'' (1970) *''The Frog Prince'' (1971) *''The Muppet Musicians of Bremen'' (1972) *''Julie on Sesame Street'' (1973) *''The Muppets Valentine Show'' (1974) *''Out to Lunch'' (1974) *''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence'' (1975) *''Muppet Meeting Films'' **The Muppet Introduction (1975) **Just a Few Announcements (1975) *''The Muppet Show'' (1976-1981) *''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' (1977) *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' (1978) *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' (1979) *''John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together'' (1979) 1980s *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' (1981) *''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show'' (1982) *''Rocky III'' (1982) - archive footage with new audio for the appearance *''Rocky Mountain Holiday'' (1983) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''Henson's Place'' (1984) *''Follow That Bird'' (1985) *''Little Muppet Monsters'' (1985) *''The Muppet Revue'' (1985) *''The Kermit and Piggy Story'' (1985) *''Children's Songs and Stories with the Muppets'' (1985) *''Muppet Treasures'' (1985) *''Gonzo Presents Muppet Weird Stuff'' (1985) *''Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook'' (1985) *''Muppet Moments'' (1985) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' (1986) *''The Christmas Toy'' (1986) *''Big Bird's Story Time'' (1987) *''Inner Tube'' (1987) *''Muppet Babies Video Storybooks'' (1987) *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' (1987) *''Sesame Street, Special'' (1988) *''Muppets Studios Presents: You're the Director'' (1988) *''Muppet Madness (View-Master Interactive Vision)'' (1988) *''Wow, You're a Cartoonist!'' (1988) *''Hey, You're as Funny as Fozzie Bear'' (1988) *''Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along'' (1988) *''Jim Henson Hour Pitch Reel'' (1988) *''The Jim Henson Hour'' (1989) *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' (1989) 1990s *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' (1990) *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' (1990) *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' (1991) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) *''Muppet Meeting Films'' **How to Sell (1993) *''Billy Bunny's Animal Songs'' (1993) *''Muppet Sing Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green'' (1994) *''Muppet Classic Theater'' (1994) *''Muppets on Wheels'' (1995) *''Yes, I Can'' (1995) *''Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree'' (1995) *''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) *''Muppet Sing Alongs: Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) * ''Muppet Treasure Island'' CD-ROM game (1996) *''The Muppet CD-ROM: Muppets Inside'' (1996) *''Things That Fly'' (1996) *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' (1996) *''Muppets Tonight'' (1996-1998) *''Elmopalooza'' (1998) *''The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street'' (1998) *''Muppets from Space'' (1999) *''CinderElmo'' (1999) *''Muppetisms'' (1999) *''Movie Mania'' (1999) *''The Muppets on Muppets'' (1999) 2000s *''The Muppet Show Live'' (2001) *''I Love Muppets'' (2002) *"Keep Fishin'" music video (2002) *''Weezer and the Muppets Go Fishin''' (2002) *''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) *"We Are Family" music video (2005) *''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' (2007) *''Disney Xtreme Digital'' (2008) *''Studio DC Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse'' (2008) *''Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez'' (2008) *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' (2008) *''D23 Expo'' (2009) *''Elmo's World: Frogs'' (2009) *"Bohemian Rhapsody" viral video (2009) 2010s *"American Woman" viral video (2010) *''The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora'' (2010) *''D23 Expo (2011) *"The Muppet Show Theme" music video (2011) *The Muppets'' (2011) *''The Case of the Stolen Show'' (2012) *''Just for Laughs'' (2012) *''All I Need is Love'' (2012) *''Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular'' (2013) *''Muppisodes'' (2013) **Food Fight! *''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) *''Disney Drive-On with The Muppets'' (2014) *''Muppet Moments'' (2015) * The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot (2015) *''The Muppets'' (2015-2016) *''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' (2017) *''The Muppets Take the O2'' (2018) *''Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration'' (2019) Guest Appearances :See Kermit the Frog guest appearances Commercials * Esskay Meats (1959-1963) * Federal Housing Administration (1963-1969) * Claussen's Bakery (1964-1966) * McGarry's Sausage (1965-1968) * Ideal Toys (1966) * Pak-Nit (1967) * The Muppet Show Promos (1976-1981) * Polaroid (1981) * National Wildlife Federation (1985-1989) * Better World Society (1988) * TGIF Bumpers (1996) * Muppets Tonight Promos (1997) * United States Mint (1999) * V-chip (2000) * America's 50 State Quarters Program (2001) * Shriners Hospitals for Children (2001) * Denny's (2002) * MasterCard (2002) * UPS (2002) * Pizza Hut (2004-2005) * Target (2005) * CanTeen (New Zealand, 2005) * BMW (Germany, 2005) * NBA (2005) * Ford (2006) * Will Rogers Institute (2006) * Association of Zoos & Aquariums (2008) * The ESPYs (2008) * The Prince's Rainforests Project (2009) * Give a Day, Get a Disney Day (2009) * Variety Children's Charity (2009) * Wonderful Pistachios (2011) * Toyota (2014) * Subway (2014) * Go-Gurt (2014) * Lipton (2014) * Warburtons (2015) * Facebook Portal (2019) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Filmographies